In the current telephony environment, when a telecommunications services provider desires to provide a new service to its telephone customers, only the telecommunications equipment manufacturer and vendor has the knowledge and expertise to develop and deploy the new service. Because past and current telecommunications system architecture and implementation, the deployment of new services is a slow and time-consuming process. With the advent of the Intelligent Network (IN) and Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), which include a provisioning of a service creation environment (SCE), new service definitions may be readily created and provided to the service control point (SCP) for execution, and to the service management system (SMS) for management. However, there are many other business functions related to service deployment that lag behind. For example, the billing, sales, marketing, and customer support departments all require the capability to support the new service in the same rapid manner to fully deploy the newly-created services.